Convention method and electric module are described in German Patent Application No. 39 39 628, where the components are glued to ceramic film circuits with a UV curing adhesive or adhesive resin (abbreviated "adhesive") and the adhesive is cured by irradiating the rear side of the ceramic film circuits with UV light. Curing of the adhesive beneath the entire component is induced by the UV light fraction passing through the substrate.